


Forgotten Sight

by GreaveDash, The_Ashmaker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood, F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Tokoyami Fumikage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tokoyami is completely covered in feathers, eagle vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaveDash/pseuds/GreaveDash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ashmaker/pseuds/The_Ashmaker
Summary: An unknown era passed, leading to the era of quirks. A bloodline died out in the rise of these powers, with the soul surviver being born generations after it's initial end.Izumi is quirkless, though she was not powerless. She had the power used by her bloodline. A power lost to time. People bullied her for her power, calling her evil.Kokage is a raven girl. Her appearance, being covered in feathers with a beak, and her quirk, the ability to summon and control a sentient shadow. Bullied for her appearance and quirk. Being called a monster.Can they become heroes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, new idea.
> 
> Check out my friend, GreaveDash.

<strike></strike><strike></strike> Her name was Izumi. She was a plain looking four year old with green hair, green eyes, and a small splash of freckles on her cheeks. She was, to use the most scientifically accurate terms, a cinnamon roll. Life was kind to the emerald child.

Elsewhere was another girl named Kokage. She was covered in feathers head to toe except for her hands and beak. She had the head of a raven and red eyes. Her overall demeanor and speech harkened back to the likes of Mary Shelley and Bram Stoker. This alienated the child of shadows quite a bit.

On the greenettes fourth birthday something strange happened as she was walking with her mom. She noticed miniature fissures and cracks on buildings as if they were glowing, people were similarly glowing in certain spots, such as halfway down an old man’s back, a small mark on a chef’s arm, and the kneecaps of a former athlete. Along with that each person had an aura most were yellow, but her mother’s was green.

3 months and 15 days later Kokage awoke to an eerie sight. A jet black crow like creature with eyes that glowed like lanterns staring at her. The girl shrieked momentarily stunning the creature and causing a pair of tired, yet concerned parents to fling the door open with a pair of blades drawn. As soon as they managed to grasp the situation they comforted Kokage by preening her feathers and explaining her quirk to her.

“You will do great things my little blackbird.” her mother, Corvus, said.

“Such as, mother?”

“To reveal the nature of your weird would do naught, but spell tragedy upon your destined path.”

“Answer me this if it won’t bring down a curse upon our bloodline, will it be sublime?”

“More than you could ever know.” Her mother answered before ruffling her head feathers. “Goodnight Kokage.”

“Goodnight Mother.” Kokage replied before falling into the warm grip of sleep.

The next day a young girl was playing in a sandbox with a young boy when she heard three sets of feet approach them, and turned to see Katsuki Bakugo, Tsubasa, and Hiroto. The trio walked up and started pushing the boy around eventually knocking him to the ground.

“Where’s the dollar you owe me?”

The boy mumbled.

“Speak I couldn’t hear you” mocked the dandelion.

“I don’t have it Bakugou.” The boy said.

“Well, you still have to pay me.” The violent boy taunted.

At this point Izumi interposed herself between the trio and the younger boy. Then activated her quirk, thankfully it was unseen due to the bright light hiding the glow and her pupils being too small to accurately notice. They tagged Bakugo and his two friends as red, but marked out small parts of Bakugo’s hands as weak due to his quirk and his shoulders as weak from him training, Hiroto’s finger joints from stretching so often, and Tsubasa at the shoulder joints and webbing between his wings. As Bakugo set off an explosion, Izumi went off like a shot and delivered a swift uppercut which may not have knocked him over, but definitely hurt. Then she moved onto Tsubasa as he unfurled his wings, and tore through the membrane of his wings.

To Izumi, this felt natural, like she’s been doing it for years, far longer than she’s been alive. It also felt like it was engraved into her DNA. How was this possible? Hiroto ran away, afraid. His aura turned yellow. She kicked Tsubasa away, knocking him to the ground. Bakugou recovered, and set off an explosion, knocking Izumi to the ground. She coughed up saliva. The boy climbed over her, ready to unleash another volley.

“What is going on here?!” A teacher yelled out, causing Bakugou to freeze, before he grinned.

“She was bullying my friends, and she tore Tsubasa’s wings, i was giving them a chance to run.” He said.

“That’s not true!” Izumi shouted. “They were about to beat up my friend!”

Said boy froze under the gaze of the teacher, not having been noticed. He opened his mouth to help Izumi, only to cower in fear at Bakugou’s glare. He stayed silent.

“Why did you tear through his wings?” The teacher asked Izumi, “If they were bullying your friend, why didn’t you come get a teacher?”

Izumi stayed silent for a moment.

“My quirk lets me see where I need to hit people to hurt them,” She said, staring her teacher in the eye, “It coloured his wings, so I went after them...I didn’t think they were that were that weak.” She said, looking to the ground.

The teacher nodded, seeming to understand. 

“Your friend was hurt, and your quirk would let you stop it,” she said.

Izumi nodded.

“Well, this can’t be left unpunished, so I’m calling both your parents,” she explained.

She believed Izumi, after all, she was a good kid. Katsuki, on the other hand, was a problem child. Apparently, that wasn’t a popular opinion among the teachers. She didn’t know why, but it was.

Izumi nodded in understanding. Bakugou, however, looked about ready to explode. The teacher walked away, to make the call. When she left the area, he went off.

“WHY THE HECK WAS SHE ON YOUR SIDE?!” he shouted.

Izumi sighed. “B-because you were the one who started it.”

He growled.

“But my quirk is amazing, and your’s is just evil!” he said.

“H-how is it evil?” 

“Because it makes you hurt people.” he said, a sadistic smirk on his face.

Izumi felt a surge of courage and anger, like Bakugou insulted her entire bloodline.

“At least my quirk isn’t used to hurt people who don’t deserve it!” she shouted, only to cover her mouth.

Bakugou prepared to hit her, until they heard her mom calling.

“You were lucky this time, Deku.” he spat, watching her run to her mom.

Why? Why was the teacher on _ her _side. Every other teacher praised him and his quirk. So why was this one on, of all people, Deku’s side? Her quirk could only hurt, while his could be used to save others. Her quirk was evil, and his was heroic. It was a simple as that. 

(Line Break)

Izumi was on her way home, when her mother turned to her. She had multiple emotions on her face. The most prominent being worried and hesitancy. The mother took a moment to come up with the words.

“Honey, some...extended family got into contact with us.” she started, hesitating again.

She was concerned. Her extended family only came into contact with them when it was important. 

“Why?” Izumi asked.

It’s been a long time since she’s even seen her cousins. So she was excited to see why.

“Well, they sent a letter…” her mom said, “I’ll give it to you at home…” she added.

Izumi basically vibrated the whole way there. There it was, on the table. 

“Come on mom, let’s open it!” she shouted.

Inko sighed. She wasn’t looking forward to this. The envelope was a simple white, with a fancy red seal on it. The seal looked to be an ornate triangle. Izumi opened the envelope without much of a thought. Inside were two folded pieces of paper. Izumi unfolded one. It was a letter.

“If you’re reading this, you are truly the last of us. Our sacred power has left us, being replaced by quirks. The purpose of this letter is to inform you of your heritage. You are an Assassin. If you’d like to learn more, go to the nearest location listed on the other paper.

Signed,

Desmond Miles, The last True Assassin.”

Izumi didn’t know how to react, other than squeal. 

“Mom, mom, did you hear that!?” she asked.

“What?”

“I get to learn about my quirk!” she shouted.

Inko smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Sure, her baby gets to learn about her quirk. But Assassins? Like killers? She was worried. But, what’s the harm? If she didn’t like what they were teaching her baby, she’d pull her out.

The nearest location was a cave in a forest near the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, Greave here. You asked for it and so we got right on it. Check out The_Ashamaker. Anyways we love the support you guys give us almost as much as Deku loves muttering.
> 
> P.S. The wip name for chapter 1 was "The Chickening"

_‘This has to be wrong…’_ Inko thought.

She thought that it would’ve been a dojo or something in or near the cave. All that they found was a door. A locked door, seeming to need a specific phrase to open it. She looked at her daughter, who seemed incredibly focused, her eyes glowing from her quirk.

Izumi felt confused. This was where the letter said, right? Why was the door locked? What was the phrase? She felt like she knew the answers to these questions, but they were locked away. Then something clicked. Something resonated. Something in her DNA sung.

“Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.” she spoke.

The lock chimed, and the door clicked and hissed open. The cave shook, as though something far larger than the door was moving. Dust fell from the cave walls, having likely been built up for a long time. The door stopped, and what was behind was revealed.

It was a lit corridor, another door at the end, also open. Izumi took a step forward, walking down the hallway, into an atrium. It was massive, filled with equipment, gear, and the like. There were several halls leading from this main room. The walls resembled stone bricks. Something else clicked, and a pedestal rose from the ground in front of the two.

On the pillar was a necklace, with a weird stone on it. Under it, was a piece of paper. It appeared old, having yellowed with age, with the edges crumpled and torn.

“Hello, kin. I am Ezio Auditore, one of your ancestors. What you hold in your hand, is something called a piece of Eden. An artifact with great power. One of our jobs, as Assassins, is to protect those pieces. Please guard it well.

Signed,

Ezio Auditore.”

Izumi put the necklace on, without hesitation. Her mom looked on in shock. How could her daughter trust a note? The pedestal retracted back into the floor. Izumi quickly looked at the gear.

“Uh...sweetheart, what are you doing?” her mother asked.

Izumi paused. What was she doing? Whatever it was, it felt right. Whenever she touched a new piece of gear, she felt a sense of familiarity. She felt like she used them before, like she was supposed to use them again.

Inko looked on in confusion. What was making her daughter do this? Her daughter pulled out a notebook. Where did she get that? She watched as Izumi began to write something down.

“What are you writing?” she asked.

“I’m cataloging the equipment.” her daughter said.

Izumi was smarter than most people her age, probably smarter than people grades ahead of her. She noticed rather quickly that the gear was organized a specific way, even quicker to notice the labels.

“There seems to be smoke bombs, hidden blades, anti-quirk toxins…” Izumi muttered, listing it all in her notebook.

She suddenly stopped, seemingly finished for now. She had bigger things to think about. She walked down one of the hallways. It led to ...an apartment? There was a bedroom and a kitchen, and a door, which probably led to more.

“So this place is designed to be lived in.” she wrote down.

Another hallway led to another room full of gear, and a weird machine. It had a keyboard and a screen, which were connected to the main body of the machine. There was a note attached.

“This is a gear synthesiser, it can be used to modify your gear as you see fit. It does require materials to work with however.

Signed,

Desmond Miles.”

Izumi nodded, also listing it down. Inko was started to get weirded out, but it was almost comforting. To see her four year old daughter be calm in this situation. She couldn’t ruin this for her daughter.

Izumi cataloged more gear, before moving to the final hallway. What she saw stunned her. In the middle of the room, was a harness. That harness was connected to multiple mechanical arms, which are connected to every corner of the room. Another note.

“This is an Animus, this is how you’re going to train. This machine allows you to relive the memories of your ancestors. I don’t fully understand the science behind it, but it works. Originally, these required another person to operate, but we’ve built a supercomputer to fill that role.

I wish to remain anonymous.”

Izumi nodded, seeming to understand. She looked to her mother.

“Can I give it a shot?” she asked.

Inko was about to shake her head, before stopping. She nodded. If Izumi was in any danger, she would pull her out.

Izumi strapped in, and she felt something clamp onto her head. Her vision went dark. Several dream like visions assaulted her mind. The visions seemed to be from different eras. She was a spanish man, then she was a welsh ship captain. Then she was a native american. The visions kept coming, and she could only just keep up. Suddenly the visions stopped, and she could feel herself being lowered to the ground. She opened her eyes, and saw her mother’s worried face.

“That was cool…” Izumi said, sounding tired.

Her mind felt exhausted.

“Izumi dear let’s go home.” Inko pleaded.

“Yeah.” Izumi yawned. She was asleep before she could say another word and woke up in her bed.

* * *

In another part of Japan, Kokage was reading Dracula by Bram Stoker with Dark Shadow. She was thankful for the sunlight, because despite it being one of the greatest pieces of literature she was still scared by the content.

“Kooooka! Can we play? I’m getting bored just watching you read.”

“In a minute Dark Shadow. Just let me finish this chapter.”

“Koka, you’re such a nerd.”

“Hush.”

After another 5 minutes, she set the book down and saw the sun still hanging high in the sky. She then walked outside into the bright glow of the sky’s eye and enjoyed the feeling of it on her feathers. The two jogged to a nearby park and saw the swings unoccupied while three other kids were nursing what appeared to be wounds. She paid them no mind as they weren’t bothering her or her quirk. The trio wandered off as she pumped her legs to gain momentum, until the highest point was reached and she let go giving her the feeling of flight.

“Yesss!” she cried in euphoria before landing face first on the ground.

“You okay Koka? I’m sure we’re part crow, not ostrich.”

Koka quickly dug her head out of the sand and spat it out.

“I’m perfectly gilt-edged Dark Shadow. Just catch me next time.”

“You got it sis!”

“Okay now maybe something else. How about slides?”

“I’m game if you are.”

The two girls dashed over to the inclines and spent many a minute going up and down again and again. Each time she savored the rush of wind on her head feathers and after a few more minutes of playing she began to walk home.

“Hey Koka.”

“Hmmm?”

“That was fun, we should do it more often.”

“No worries. We will Dark Shadow.”

As she walked through the door she was greeted by the Tokoyami matriarch, Corvus, and patriarch, Atrax. Both of them were smiling at her and hiding something behind their backs.

“Are you possessed mother, father?”

“Koka, do you know today’s date?” Atrax asked.

“Forgive me, honoured patriarch.”

“It’s October 30th sis!”  
“Happy birthday my little blackbird!’ Corvus announced proudly before handing Kokage a sword that was almost as tall as her and the backside of it had small saw teeth running along the edge. Her father then passed her a scabbard that seemed to be made of shadows that were forged into glass. No doubt, it was obsidian worked as hard as metal. 

“This sword will guide you on your quest, little one.” Atrax said.

“We will begin to teach you how to wield it on the morrow.” Corvus said.

Kokage took the sword carefully, not noticing the faint glow coming from the pommel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, as Greave just said, you asked, we delivered.
> 
> Updates from me will be a bit spotty, college is picking up, so bear with me.
> 
> Greaves here again. We forgot part of the chapter. Sorry 'bout that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi and Kokage's first meeting was just a glance, but perhaps Izumi could use more weapon training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we did it. We got artwork. Made by the lovely SunriseIero. I'll link everything later. KK. Bye.
> 
> SunriseIero: https://twitter.com/Sunrise_Iro
> 
> The art: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/653393985494188052/655883976287977512/MHA_Genderbent_IzukuXTokoyami_commission.png

Block, slash, parry, duck, and counter. She practiced the five moves until muscle memory made the blade feel like an extension of her body. Her feet moved quickly between each strike, weaving around her opponent.

She threw a punch, hoping to distract said opponent.

He looked, and she swung her sword.

He parried, causing her eyes to widen. He kicked her knee, bringing her down. He swung his blade, faster than she could react. She closed her eyes, waiting for the for the strike….

The wooden blade hit her side, causing her to groan in pain.

“Good job, Young Tokoyami.” her instructor complimented.

The raven girl chuckled.

“But I have failed, Hisato-Sensei.” she said.

The man chuckled.

“Young Tokoyami, you do remember my quirk, right?” he asked.

Hisato Bushida was a great martial artist. It increased his reaction speed immensely, to the point that he could slice a bullet in half. Most people referred to it as Rising Heat, others called it Bullet Time. It made him a formidable fighter.

“Yes sensei I remember.”

“I am allowed to use mine so you can use yours.”

Kokage nodded, and Dark Shadow rushed from her body. The shadow creature knocked the sword from Hisato’s hand, allowing Kokage to rush him. As she was about to land a blow on him he rolled out of the way and grabbed his sword, springing to his feet in a defensive stance. Dark Shadow rushed at Hisato again and wound up riposted. Kokage took the opportunity to actually land a blow on the master swordsman. As her practice blade landed on the solar plexus of her mentor time seemed to stop and she held the pose for what felt like an eon (although it was probably 3 seconds). After that her sensei stood up and bowed.

“Congratulations Kokage, you have bested me in Maki Waza.”

Kokage smiled.

“However, your training is not done, you still need to best me in Iaijutsu and taijutsu, then after that, you must increase your fighting style in the next four years.”

Her smile faltered.

“What, you’re the one who wanted to be my disciple.” her master laughed.

Kokage sighed.

“Let’s get to it then…”

* * *

_“170...171...172”_

Izumi counted in her head.

While her training in the Animus trained her in the techniques and skills, her body didn’t change as well.

So to fix this gap, she took up training her physical capabilities.

_“199...200...201”_

After a few years, her original training couldn’t keep up. She stopped improving. So she made it more intense.

More weight, less breathing, longer runs, movement restrictors, everything.

Currently, she was doing handstand push-ups ...one handed. It gets even more impressive when you consider the fact that she had an additional hundred pounds added to her own weight.

_“298...299...300”_

She finished her set, getting back onto her feet. She removed the weights, grabbing a towel.

She went to the living area of ‘The Hideout’, as she and her mother have come to call it. She grabbed her change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. She stripped herself down, climbing into the shower.

Izumi sighed as the warm water ran over her aching muscles. While washing herself, she began to think of what to improve next.

_“So I’ve been focusing on strength, stamina, and agility ...maybe I should try some conditioning next, maybe weapon training ...yeah, that’s what I’ll do”_

With that in mind, she finished her shower. She got dressed, and left ‘The Hideout’.

* * *

“What are you doing here, Deku?” a calm voice called from behind her.

Izumi sighed.

“What do you want, Bakugou?” she asked, not turning around.

“I want to know why your villain ass is walking around my school, don’t you remember being expelled?”

Izumi pinched the bridge of her nose.

She wasn’t expelled, she just graduated a few years ago, having been able to earn her diploma early. She even told him. Not like Bakugou would believe that, he’d never believe someone was better than him.

This is who everyone at Aldera thinks can be a hero?

“Bakugou, I told you already, I graduated early.” she sighed.

She heard a scoff.

“I doubt that any sane school would let a villain graduate normally.” he said.

Izumi chuckled.

“So, what you’re saying, is that they won’t let you graduate at all?” she said.

She walked off, hearing Bakugou sputter behind her. He usually didn’t do anything after that, as was the norm for every time she saw him out in public. So it was with some surprise that he grabbed her shoulder.

“Don’t think you can get away with this.” he growled.

“Get away with what?” she asked.

His hand heated up, burning her skin through her shirt.

“Being a villain, pretending to be a hero.” he said.

Izumi grabbed his hand, pulling his arm over her shoulder. She pulled forward, throwing him onto the ground in front of her.

“Who said I’d ever want to be like you?” she asked.

She walked off, leaving him on the ground.

* * *

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Something was off…

A manhole cover started rattling, before a sludge like creature oozed out from it.

“Medium invisibility cloak, that’ll do for now.” the sludge spoke.

It rushed forward, and Izumi activated her quirk. Two orbs in its head glowed, eyes. Izumi flicked her wrist.

A glint of steel shined from hand, and she thrust it forward. One of the orbs split in half, causing the sludge to howl in agony.

She raised her other hand, and another glint of steel. The blade parted the other orb. Another howl of pain.

**“I am her-oh...”** a boisterous voice called out.

Izumi looked over, seeing All Might. He looked confused.

Izumi contained her inner fangirl.

**“Uh...Thanks for the help, Young one, but I can take it from here!”** he said.

Izumi nodded, before feeling the slime shift. A massive force collided with her side, throwing her away.

“THAT FUCKING HURT, YOU BITCH!!” the sludge yelled.

Izumi could only watch, the wind knocked out of her.

All Might raised his fist, and let out a shout.

**“Texas...Smash!”**

A massive torrent of wind burst from his punch, blasting the slime apart. He began to clean up the sludge, putting it in bottles.

Izumi was finally standing up, noticing something strange…

All Might’s side was marked as a weak point.

She was about to ask, but All Might prepared to jump.

**“I must turn this man into the authorities!”** he shouted, jumping.

Izumi latched onto his leg, being taken with him.

**“Woah, what do you think you’re doing, get off!”**

“If I let go, I would die.” she said, strangely calm.

All Might nodded, orienting to land on a nearby building.

**“Now, Young…”**

“Izumi Midoriya.” she answered his unasked question.

**“Young Midoriya, what possessed you to grab onto me?”******

“Well, you’re injured.” she said.

All Might stared at her surprised, before steam burst from his body.

Izumi could see through the steam, thanks to her quirk. She could see him shrinking.

“So this is your true form…” Izumi muttered.

“You’re...not surprised?” the now emaciated man asked.

“Well, I noticed that you only worked for a few hours everyday, and how this time was far less than your time five years ago.”

Small Might stared at her blankly. Blood spewed from his mouth.

“You alright?!” Izumi shouted.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for your concern, Young Midoriya.” the man said, wiping blood from his mouth.

“Anyway, yes, I was injured five years ago, in a villain fight.”

“Toxic Chainsaw?” she asked.

The man laughed.

“No, that punk couldn’t even hope to injure me, no, this fight was kept secret from the public, and this injury is responsible, it reduced my time to three hours a day.”

Izumi nodded, but was stunned. No man was invincible, she knew this, but to think someone can injure All Might of all people so badly…

They must be incredibly dangerous.

“Alright...can I get your autograph?” she asked, holding out a notebook.

The man laughed, signing her notebook.

“Now, I must take this villain to the police.” he said, patting his pocket.

He blinked, before looking at his pocket.

“...he’s not here…” he said.

Suddenly, they heard a massive explosion.

“...he’s over there…” he said, “and I am almost out of time...shit.”

He turned back to Izumi, only to see her running at the buildings edge. She jumped, grabbing onto a ledge on the adjacent building. She climbed up, continued to do parkour.

All Might sighed, before transforming again.

He jumped, following after Izumi.

* * *

The heroes were doing nothing, only watching on as the villain suffocated its hostage.

_“How did he get free, All Might put him into...his pocket.”_ she thought.

_“This is my fault, I’m the one who grabbed onto his leg, I’m the one who knocked him loose.”_

She watched on, from the ledge of a nearby building. Something caught her eye.

It was the face of the hostage. It was Bakugou.

Bakugou got caught.

And as much as she didn’t like him, she couldn’t leave someone to suffer.

She sighed, and jumped down.

“If the heroes aren’t going to do anything, then I will.” she muttered. She rushed in the direction of the explosions. Her quirk activating as she slingshotted her way to the area, only to see Bakugou let out a massive explosion, covering the area in smoke.

She tagged her target and, to her dismay, saw no weak points, except for the cluster bomb implanted in the core. She took a moment to wonder if she should even bother before an epiphany struck her.

"This is what a hero would do."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tenpo Royale dojo Kokage was practicing her first Iaijutsu set when the dojo’s phone rang.

“Hello Hisatao speaking. Oh really? I’ll be right there.”

“What’s happening sensei?” The child of shadows asked.

“Villain attack. Stay here until I return.” the swordsman rushed into the back room and returned wearing what appeared to be spiderweb patterned armor and wielding three swords of various lengths and origins.

A longsword, wakizashi, and an Odachi. Formidable blades from their era, but together, combined with Hisato’s quirk, turned a man into an engine of war. Hisato himself wasn’t a hero, well, a public one. He was an underground hero, always staying away from the cameras and microphones of the press.

This will probably be the only chance Kokage gets to see him in action.

Moving silently, she grabbed her sword, before sprinting off after her sensei.

* * *

Izumi was having more trouble than she thought she would.

Everytime she got close, the Sludge would force Bakugou to fire off another explosion. And, due to the smoke, she had trouble tracking what was probably a massive network of tendrils, which would lash out at her at random points. She tried tagging them, but it would just tag the main villain again.

She was losing stamina, fast. The acrid smoke in the air burnt her lungs with every breath, never giving her a chance at fresh air. One lashed out at her, faster than she could react to. She closed her eyes waiting for suffocation to set in and overtake her.

Instead a flash of steel stopped the blow from landing and a watery scream convinced Izumi to open her eyes.

"Condition overload! Cleaving Whirlwind!" the armored figure yelled as he leapt upward and came down as a blurring flash of steel, severing tendrils from the sludge's form.

"Organ shatter. Reaping Spiral." The hero breathed as he struck the ooze as it attempted to smash him as he danced around in a steady rhythm of pain. Striking into it, again and again until the creatures pain limit reached its breaking point.

"True Steel. Carving Mantis!" He roared as he dashed forward in a flash leaving the villain knocked out, until more pros showed up, allowing him to slip away.

Izumi, knowing the heroes didn’t see her through the smoke, turned to run. A black figure caught her attention.

A girl, with a bird head, was staring at her. She looked to be about her age. She stalled a moment too long and thus the pros began to scold her, leaving the police to grab the hostage.

* * *

Kokage was awestruck watching the swordsman get to work. Kusanagi was truly an accurate hero name for the master. Despite not caring about fame or money, he always made sure that his targets knew whose sight they passed into. The moment they heard him openly roar “Blood Rush. Crimson Dervish.” and often that’s the last thing they heard before they woke up in police custody.

However the girl with green hair was no slouch, her speed was amazing and she was fit to be a rescue combat hybrid hero.

The greenette paused, and Kokage’s heart seemed to stop and race at the same time. The girl seemed surprised to see someone watching her.

The girl brought a finger to her mouth, in a shushing motion, before walking off, slipping in between people, somehow going unnoticed.

Unbeknownst to the two, two heroes were also watching the green haired girl.

* * *

Izumi had a simple goal in mind.

Find Kusanagi.

From what she observed, he was an excellent swordsman, and could possibly teach her several things.

While her ancestors did use swords, their fighting style was based solely on efficiency and speed in taking down opponents. And, while that is good, it’s unrefined and could lead to her getting killed should an opponent figure it out.

Then, there was the fact that being trained by a hero was a dream come true for the girl.

Sure, over the years, her fangirling has died down somewhat, and been replaced with interest in history, but that hero loving part of her still remained.

She slipped through the crowd, entering an ally, then got back onto the main road to her house.

Izumi walked silently, breathing in the cool night air. Said air shifted, causing her to pause.

**“I AM HE-**re” the large form of All Might landed in front of her, only to be engulfed in steam, reverting to his normal form.

“All Might? Weren’t you surrounded by reporters?” Izumi asked.

The man chuckled, before devolving into full laughter.

“I am the Symbol of Peace, I stand for justice, not soundbytes.” he said through chuckles.

“And, why are you here?” she asked, feeling he should be resting, not pushing himself.

Then a thought hit her.

“I am so, so sorry for letting the villain loose-” she started, only to feel a hand on her head.

“Young lady, that’s not why I’m here.” he said, smiling softly.

“Then why are you here?” she asked.

“Why did you run into the fight, knowing the danger you were putting yourself in?’ the blonde man asked.

Izumi stared him in the eye.

A fire burned behind her eyes, bright and strong.

“Because it was the right thing to do, it’s what any respectable hero would do.” she said, her voice filled with conviction.

All Might’s smile grew large.

“That’s the spirit, Young Midoriya, that’s the spirit I’ve been looking for in a successor of my quirk!” he cheered.

Izumi began to smile, before she paused.

“Wait, successor of your quirk? What does that mean?” she asked.

All Might smiled brightly.

“You heard that right! I deem you worthy to inherit my quirk, One For All!” he said.

Izumi began muttering about “how revolutionary that could be” and “how many quirks also had that capabilities”, before All Might lightly smacked her head.

“Stop that! It’s not really that complicated!” he shouted.

Izumi blushed lightly.

“Sorr-” she started, only to get another light smack.

“None of that!” he ordered.

She nodded.

“Yes sir.”

All Might smiled.

“Now, do you accept this burden, do you accept this power of mine?” he asked.

Izumi thought about it.

Even with her physical training and her gear, she would still face trouble against stronger opponents. With One For All, this gap could be closed, and even surpassed. She could help more people. Plus, this could help her find Kusanagi.

The fire behind her eyes grew brighter, as she looked him in the eye again.

“I accept.” she said, voice determined.

All Might laughed.

“And, if it’s not too much to ask, can you help me find Kusanagi?” she asked.

All Might laughed louder.

“Kusanagi is an old friend of mine, so that shouldn’t be too hard.” he said.

Izumi smiled.

“Though, if I may, why do you wish to find him?” the man asked.

“Oh, I wish for him to train me.” she said.

All Might froze. He stared at the girl, completely serious.

Kusanagi was a kind man, and already had disciple last he checked. But his training was intense, and painful, made to break a person’s spirit and rebuild it over and over again.

He pitied the girl, until he saw the fire in her eyes again.

He grinned, his pity shifting towards Kusanagi.

_“This one’s gonna push him to his limits…”_ he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izumi breaks her knuckles open training to smash past her limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody Greaves here. I swear if you're not at home respecting the quarantine rule I won't be able to do anything as I am respecting the rules except when I'm working. Who knew grocery store work is considered essential?
> 
> Anyway I feel Silvs does way more work on this fic than I do. You should direct all love of this fic his way

“Hisato speaking, what can I do for you Toshinori-kun?”

“Well Hisato, I decided to take on an apprentice who specialises with blades and I figured you were the most experienced hero in that field.”

“I hope you told them what they’re getting into.”

  
“Oh you might’ve seen them already. Remember the girl from the sludge incident?”

“Wait the rescue girl?”

“That’s her, she’s on her way now.”

“Fine Toshi, I’ll heed her resolve and train her along with my other apprentice.”

*click*

“Kokage.”

“Yes Hisato sensei?”

“You’ll be having a sparring partner soon, I expect you to not hold back.”

“Understood, Hisato sensei.”

* * *

Izumi walked into the armory and grabbed a leaf blade. Turning the weapon in her hand and enjoying the familiar weight, she dashed out to Tenpo Royale. The dojo had an air that made it seem larger than the buildings around it. She walked in to see a familiar bird headed girl and a man who wouldn’t look out of place in a Persona game.

“Hello, can I help you?” the man asked sizing Izumi up.

“Um yes, I’m Izumi Midoriya. I'm looking for Hisato sensei. A friend recommended me.”

“Was that friend blonde, nearly 300 kilos, and about 2 meters tall?”

“Yes. He is.”

“So Toshi finally chose a successor.”

“Successor?”

“He wasn’t the first symbol of peace and definitely won’t be the last.”

“I never knew Hisato sensei.”

“Anyways now I have two dsiciples, but to train you I’ll need to examine how much raw skill you have that I can mold.”  
“How should I start.”

“Kokage, please show Izumi what you’ve learned in the past few years. And, fair warning, you may use your quirks.”

The two girls took their stances and activated their quirks. Izumi took off first aiming to knock her opponent off balance, but Kokage was ready and had her quirk block it before starting a counterattack. She closed the distance with a stab that struck true and knocked Izumi to the ground.

Izumi stood quickly, activating her quirk.

Kokage froze slightly when she saw her eyes. The girl’s hair shadowed her eyes, which glowed a toxic green through the darkness. Her pupils were slits, predatory and sharp. Dark Shadow shot out from her chest, blocking an incoming strike. The suddenness of it broke her from her stupor, allowing her to parry and riposte an incoming blow.

Izumi moved quickly on her feet, years of training in the memories and in the real world perfecting her technique. She danced around her opponent, swinging at her opponent from different angles. Some were dodged, others were blocked or parried, or taken by Dark Shadow, but her goal wasn’t to hit the bird girl, just her sword.

The spar continued for what seemed like hours, but could’ve been mere minutes. Until, finally, Izumi’s efforts came to fruition.

Her quirk finally marked Kokage’s hand as a weak point, and she readied her strike.

She swung forward, angling the blade towards the guard of her opponent’s sword. The attack struck true, causing her opponent’s hand to spasm and cramp from shock and exhaustion. However, she wasn’t unscathed.

The repeated blows had exhausted her, her muscles tired. That final swing took the last of her stamina, and that sudden stop caused the same response as her opponent’s hand, her arms spasming.

They both fell to the ground, dropping their swords, panting, but with smiles on their faces.

They had found a worthy opponent, a strong rival.

A rhythmic clapping rang throughout the room.

“Very nice, very nice, Young Izumi.” Hisato said, walking towards them.

Izumi got up and bowed before offering a hand to her opponent which Kokage took before pulling herself to her feet.

“Thank you Hisato sensei.” she told him before bowing to him.

“It seems you’ve fought using Iaijutsu before. Is that correct?” he asked his grey eyes boring a hole through her head.

“Yes.” she gulped.

“That’s fantastic. Are you self taught?”

"I am in fact."

"Your level of skill is on the same level as some professionals, but I have a feeling you can still get better."

Izumi nods. She already knew she was good, but she wasn’t the best she could be.

“I can still improve, but I don’t know how, that’s why I’m asking you to train me, you know more about armed combat and martial arts than anyone I know.” Izumi said.

While her ancestors were good with blades, they were only good at quick and efficient takedowns, limiting their techniques if her opponent is stronger than her. She also needed help with ranged weaponry. Her skills with such weapons were lacking, in comparison to her native american ancestors. Her martial arts skills could use a lot of training…

A hand chopped her head.

“Look, I get you need training, but slow down!” Hisato shouted at her.

Izumi blushed in embarrassment, muttering a quick apology. She really needed to get her muttering habit under control.

“Okay, now, I overheard through your word vomit that you need help with your techniques, your skills with ranged weapons, and martial arts, is that right?’

She nodded, still a little embarrassed.

“Now, since I was going to train Kokage in MMA, I’ll train you in that as well, but I have some books around here somewhere, they can teach you more, if you need it.” Hisato spoke, slowly wrapping his hands in cloth.

Izumi nodded, but then she caught his eye, and she shivered in fear.

“You’re about to be put through Hell.” he said, a grin on his face.

Izumi shivered again, but her resolve hardened, and she stood up straight, almost equal in height to the man.

“I should tell you the same, but you’ll learn that rather quickly, Sensei.”

Hisato’s grin widened, becoming more genuine, maybe even impressed.

“Good, don’t want a quitter on my grounds.”

* * *

Okay, maybe she wasn’t prepared for his training.

It wasn’t any different than what she did on her own, but it was so much more intense.

Her runs alone were extended tenfold. She was also expected to wear at least two hundred pounds, as well as expert level movement restrictors during said run. If she couldn’t complete a run, her punishment was to race to the top of the nearby mountain, with the same gear on.

She had to punch concrete until her fists were broken and bloody. Had to lift weights until her muscles couldn’t move.

It was only the month, and her body was already aching in places she didn’t know could ache!

But, even after the first month, she could see the improvements.

She was faster and stronger. Her endurance shot through the roof. Her pain tolerance increased. She was just improving more and more!

But, then…

“Izumi?” Hisato called out.

Izumi paused, stepping away from the concrete block she was striking. Her hands were red and bleeding slightly, but she powered through it. She ran her hands under hot water, before she wrapped them in cloth.

“Yes, Sensei?”

“Well, since your training has gone well, I’m going to increase its intensity. How about you climb to the top of Mount Fuji with three hundred pounds of gear on."

"Yes sensei. Is there a time limit?"

"There is. You have 8 hours. Up and down."

And with that Izumi was off like a shot. She had to make it ninety nine kilometers just to make it to the mountain. Then she needed to scale around four kilometers.

Her muscles screamed, and she stumbled. The pain was too much, not including the weight on her.

But she got back up, and pushed forward, and kept pushing.

Hisato smirked, chuckling.

“Reminds me of Toshinori, can’t give up, even when it’s what’s best for her.”

"Is this necessary for her sensei?" questioned a concerned Kokage watching her sparring partner scramble from foothold to foothold.

"Physically? No. I did want to see her resolve however. After all, that's what differentiates the swimmers from those who settle. Heroism is a willingness to do what one hates the most in the name of others."

Kokage nodded, but she still had that concerned look on her face.

“Wouldn’t this kill her?”

“No. I’ve seen the look in her eyes. Death would run, especially now that she’s determined to succeed.”

* * *

Izumi at the moment was the image when you picture free climbing. She was finding purchase on what should be sheer surfaces. Taking a breath of thin air she paused in her climb.

There were no more footholds.

She started to panic.

_‘What will his punishment be if I fail this? Will he stop training me? Will I never be a hero…’_

Something in her DNA sung, and glowed, and hummed, and...it resonated.

Her eyes glowed a radioactive green, as her pupils became slitted.

Her vision became clear, with her mind being freed of it’s doubt.

She noticed cracks in the face of the mountain, and decided to make them into hand holds. She drew back a fist and hit the crack causing the crack to spread. She struck it again and again, making it spiderweb outward, until a sizable portion fell from the cliffside.

She quickly took hold to avoid falling. She then repeated the process until she found another handhold. She was only a kilometer from the summit as the second hour mark was passed.

Her body learched, as she hit a section of harder stone. She blinked, and she saw ledges, grooves, and notches in the stone highlighted yellow.

She didn’t question it, as it was only a distraction. She just followed the path her Eagle Vision outlined.

She made it to the top and let out a cry as the third hour ticked away.

"Now for the hard part." She grumbled to herself as she looked for a path to the ground that wouldn't end with her in meat paste.

She scanned the ground and managed to see some hay. Her vision highlighted it, and she steadied herself, her breath slowing to a crawl. She considered her idea for a second more before her body launched itself forward.

She was in free fall for nearly two minutes until she felt the hay under her cushioning the impact from her leap of faith.

Blood rushed in her head, painfully loud. However she still had to make it back to Tenpo Royale.

At the four hour mark, Hisato saw his gutsier pupil throw the door open, before vomiting and collapsing, utterly spent.

As he was walking up to her drained form, she turned her head.

“What’s next?” she asked, dead serious.

Hisato laughed loudly, his smile returning. This time, it was definitely impressed.

“You sure you wanna continue? You should probably, no, definitely rest.” he told her.

Izumi grinned.

“That was just a warm up, I’m doing that everyday.” she said, before her body finally gave, and she passed out.

Hisato gave a proud smile.

Unseen by Hisato or Izumi, however, was a certain avian girl moving back around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Ash started a discord? Go here 
> 
> https://discord.gg/tue6dsr
> 
> Enjoy your time there where we talk about fanfics and memes.


	5. Final update for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update.

So yeah, the side chapter is taking longer than it should. Mainly due to my job picking up. Also Ash and I have discussed changing the fic up and agreed on some things. The rare pair will still be in place. However we might change Izumi back to Izuku, still undecided and some other things. See you sometime soon hopefully

-The Zodiac Killer.


End file.
